


Tonight

by Iamablobfish



Series: Barisi musings [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Sonny doesnt appear until the end, might as well be a housewife sonny, mostly just Rafael's general state of mind and his thoughts, only has a few lines, rafael barba is tired of his job, sleepy sonny, they havent disclosed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamablobfish/pseuds/Iamablobfish
Summary: Rafael said nothing, pulling his boyfriend closer and settling in next to him, too tired from his day job to spend any more time admiring his beautiful, sleepy boyfriend. He'd have plenty of time to do that tomorrow.





	Tonight

Barba was getting so tired of his job, so unfortunately tired. He loved it, don't get him wrong, but it was like having an ungrateful child - It never seemed to love him back. He was even more tired of _people:_ people who promise to do things and end up not going through with it for some ridiculous, petty reason. He was so _tired_ of people letting their emotions betray their jobs and the oaths they'd taken to uphold the law and tell the truth. He was a firm believer that the way he felt didn't matter, as long as he had a job to do, then he'd do whatever he had to do to complete it. And it was tiring when other people let their emotions get in the way. He knew, admittedly, that it wasn't their job to be emotionless. That putting bad people in prison wasn't their problem, it was his. That didn't mean that he wasn't absolutely pissed off everytime it happened.

Which is what made it ever so hard to keep his energy up for this job. Being angry and stressed all the time wasn't exactly what the doctor ordered.

He relished in the feeling of coming home at night, usually not finding his way into his apartment until well after eleven o'clock; worse cases even set him back until midnight. But, for the past couple of months, it didn't seem to matter what time he got home. No matter how late he stayed out, his mood when he walked in the door was always the same. Excited, calm. Happy, as his eyes landed on the second coat hanging by the door. The second pair of shoes. He would hang up his jacket, slip off his own Berluti shoes, and make his way through the loft. Casually loosening his tie, rolling up his sleeves, slowly becoming unraveled as he made his way to the kitchen. 

There was a folded note on the fridge, plastered on the front was a poorly drawn emoji blowing him a kiss. After reading it and opening the refrigerator, he found dinner waiting for him. Already plated, saran wrap keeping it from falling in on itself. Barba didn't mind eating dinner alone on these nights, knowing that the man who held his heart had been in this kitchen just hours earlier. Most likely playing music and dancing while he cooked, a towel thrown over his shoulder. And then sitting down and thinking about what to put on the note for Barba; he always managed to find something to say that would make him smile, maybe chuckle a little bit at the stupid puns. He was good at making Rafael laugh no matter how bad of a day he'd managed to have.

Rafael liked it more when they were able to eat together, but imagining his boyfriend in his kitchen thinking about him was a close second.

And then, of course, sneaking through his bedroom and into his closet, changing into the pajama set that his significant other had teased him endlessly for, and crawling slowly into bed next to him; pulling him close, jostling him a little bit on purpose and making it seem like an accident. It was like coming home and finding that someone had left him flowers on his doorstep. 

"'M gonna arrest you if you wake me up one more time. Yer obnoxious." Sonny's voice threw him from his thoughts, and he grinned, pleased at an opportunity to annoy the Detective. 

"Says the man in my bed, snoring like a freight train." He said, tucking Sonny's head under his chin and tangling a hand into his hair. There was no weight behind his words, however, and he was fighting to make his voice seem more neutral than sweet. 

"Yeah but I'm your freight train." Carisi mumbled, still too asleep to form a coherent jab at Rafael, too busy snuggling up to him and slipping his hands under his shirt. 

Rafael said nothing, pulling his boyfriend closer and settling in next to him, too tired from his day job to spend any more time admiring and annoying his beautiful, sleepy boyfriend. He'd have plenty of time to do that tomorrow.


End file.
